The Penguins of Madagascar/Lionking20
Or Place Adamantium League in PvP Season 1/Lionking20 |organization = North Wind, Penguins of Madagascar |health = 4 |health# = 400 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 400 |attack = 4 |attack# = 400 |defense = 4 |defense# = 400 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 400 |evasion = 4 |evasion# = 400 |effects = Penguins: Resistant to Ice Debuffs Band of Brothers: Consistant chance to join in on each others attacks. Self-Aware: This passive does nothing at the beginning of battle. However, when you use a move, this passive will change to match the Penguin who attacked. Counters and Follow-up attacks with L1 of classed Penguin. |bio = Skipper: The Leader, The Chief, The Man-in-Charge. Kowalski: The Brains and Tech. Rico: You need it, he's got it. Private: Mannered, Convincing, Sneaky. Together, these four penguin brothers have saved the day multiple times and are ready for most any situation. }} Brutal Strike Pressure Points Fearless - Skipper's Replacement Passive Ability. Applied to team. Makes team immune to Fear effects and attacks cannot be prevented. Changes Penguin class to Scrapper. Gains Class abilities of previous class and changed class. Not applied on counter-attacks or follow-up attacks. |name1b = Analysis |stamina1b = 7% |target1b = AoE |hits1b = N/a |hitcrit1b = 0/0 |type1b = Debuff |effects1b = Subtle Opportunist Combat Observer - Kowalski's Replacement Passive Ability. Places Combat Data on enemies when attacked. Applied to team. Changes Penguin class to Tactician. Gains class abilities of this type and changed type when attacking. Not applied on counters or follow-ups. |name1c = Dynamite! |stamina1c = 23% |target1c = Singe Enemy |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1c = 94/67 |cooldown1c = 2 rd |type1c = Explosion |effects1c = Exploit Attrition Staggered Bleeding Well Prepared - Rico's Replacement Passive Ability. When hit by an attack, takes increasingly reduced damage from that type of attack. Also precounters this type of attack. Changes Penguin Class to Bruiser. Gains Class abilities of this type and changed type when attacking. Not applied on counters or follow-ups. |name1d = Waddle, Waddle, Kick |stamina1d = 4% |target1d = AoE |hits1d = N/A |hitcrit1d = 0/0 |cooldown1d = 1rd |type1d = Buff |effects1d = Nimble Super-Cute - Private's replacement passive. Applied to team. Enemies cannot help but smile. Enemies have a chance to miss when attacking because they are distracted. Changes Penguins class to Generalist. Not applied on counter and Follow-up attacks. |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name2a = |stamina2a = |target2a = |hits2a = |hitcrit2a = |cooldown2a = |type2a = |effects2a = |name2b = |stamina2b = |target2b = |hits2b = |hitcrit2b = |cooldown2b = |type2b = |effects2b = |name2c = |stamina2c = |target2c = |hits2c = |hitcrit2c = |cooldown2c = |type2c = |effects2c = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name3a = |stamina3a = |target3a = |hits3a = |hitcrit3a = |cooldown3a = |type3a = |effects3a = |name3b = |stamina3b = |target3b = |hits3b = |hitcrit3b = |cooldown3b = |type3b = |effects3b = |name3c = |stamina3c = |target3c = |hits3c = |hitcrit3c = |cooldown3c = |type3c = |effects3c = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 2 |name4a = |stamina4a = |target4a = |hits4a = |hitcrit4a = |cooldown4a = |type4a = |effects4a = |name4b = |stamina4b = |target4b = |hits4b = |hitcrit4b = |cooldown4b = |type4b = |effects4b = |name4c = |stamina4c = |target4c = |hits4c = |hitcrit4c = |coolc = |type4c = |effects4c = down4 }} Attacks 1. Battle Positions! - Multi-Function - Kowalski: Analysis= Debuff - AoE - No Hits Abilities: Subtle Debuffs: Disadvantage Buffs: Combat Observer - Kowalski's Replacement Passive Ability. Places Combat Data on enemies when attacked. Applied to team. Changes Penguin class to Tactician. Gains class abilities of this type and changed type when attacking. Not applied on counters or follow-ups. - Rico: Dynamite!= Explosion, Ranged - Single Enemy - 1 hit Abilities: Splash Damage(Like Army of One) }} Category:Heroes Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Animals Category:Dreamworks Category:Male Category:135 CP Category:Incomplete